Key and Clear Condition Fights
Fights '''in Multiplayer Versus are scenes of players trying to gain sole control of either a '''key, a clear condition, or sometimes both. How to get Keys When a key is retrieved from the level, it goes to a certain player based on how it was retrieved: * If a key is retrieved from a block, it goes to the player that hit that block. * If a key is retrieved by grabbing every key coin in the level, the player who collects the last of the key coins receives the key. * If a key is retrieved from an enemy, the player who delivered the final hit on the enemy receives the key. ** This is unless the enemy holding the key drops below the bottom boundary of the level, in which one the key comes out of the enemy (takes a couple seconds after it falls), the player closest to the location of where the enemy fell off the level receives the key. ** This is also unless an enemy is destroyed by means other than from players (ex: Bob-ombs exploding once ignited by a source of fire not from players.) The same goes, the player closest to the enemy once it gets destroyed receives the key. How to get Clear Conditions Note: Only "reach the goal after collecting/defeating all coins/enemies apply to fights. "Reach the goal as (certain form)/without landing after leaving the ground/without taking damage" do not apply to fights. When a clear condition is fulfilled during a match, it goes to a certain player based on how it was fulfilled: * If the clear condition is fulfilled after every coin or enemy needed was defeated or collected, the clear condition goes to the player who collected the last coin or defeated the last enemy required. * In the event that an enemy is defeated by means other than from players, and that enemy is the last one needed to fulfill the clear condition, the clear condition appears in a bubble which will fly around. Whoever pops the bubble by touching it first receives the clear condition. How to lose Keys and/or Clear Conditions A player can hold as many keys as the level allows, and the clear condition. More than one player may hold separate keys, but only one player may possess the clear condition. Every key or clear condition in a player's inventory is lost when: * A player dies, in which every key and clear condition that player had will be enclosed in a bubble for other players to pop. * Another player stomps that player on the head, in which the attacking player gains control of every key and clear condition the attacked player had. * In the New Super Mario Bros. U style only, a player is ground pounded on by another player. * In Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U styles only, a player gets eaten by a green Yoshi controlled by another player. * In the Super Mario 3D World style only, a player gets cat-dived into or struck by a hammer attack. How to Fight Keys Often times, a player will hold a key, but will be restricted by other players at the corresponding key door. This can be the result of puzzle levels, required boss fights, and others. Players have the knowledge that whoever enters the key door first has the privilege to exit it first, and often the level's goal is just outside of the exit door, therefore causing them to win. Because of this knowledge, players will attack the key-holding player as much as possible, while the player with the key will attempt find the way through and enter the key door with the key. Players can attack by attempting to strike the head of their target, or by using a game-specific tactic like any of the ones described above. Clear Conditions Ideas are similar when fighting for a clear condition. Players can wait anywhere to steal a clear condition, but traditionally, waiting at the end of the level is performed. In levels with clear conditions, the player holding the clear condition is the only one who has the privilege to touch the goal and end the match, winning. In level styles with a flag for the goal, the goal will then become tangible to all other players. Because of this, a player holding the clear condition must touch the goal to win.